


Valentine’s Day Dinner

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Aprons, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: On Valentine's day, Arthur Farron decided to treat his mother to a fancy breakfast. Claire in turn has something special in mind for her dear son.
Relationships: Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Son of Storms [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/919260
Kudos: 2





	Valentine’s Day Dinner

Waiting in the dining room of the hotel she's staying in. Claire is dressed in a dark brown sleeveless turtleneck that shows off her toned stomach, a long black sleeve on her left arm, black short-shorts and dark brown knee-high boots. A few tried to sit with her but she told them her date is coming very soon. Some left right away while others took more effort to make them leave. Like using her trademark cold stare that will send shivers down the spines of the most hardened person.

There's one thing they all have in common is they keep staring at her large breasts. Granted, her boobs are so big that it's kind of hard to notice. Good thing Claire has an athletic body to handle her large breasts. They can stare but there is only one man she will allow to touch and do many other wonderful things to them. And that man is her son.

Claire stood up from her chair when the one she's waiting for finally arrives. He's a young man wearing a black suit with rose coloured hair brushed back. " My son!" Claire hugged him, "You kept your mother waiting, Arthur!" she moved back and held his hands. There was some annoyance in her voice but she knows her dear son will make it up to her. He always had.

"Sorry about that mother, I got caught up in traffic. It was murder!" Arthur said kissing his mother on the cheek, Claire shivered in glee; in her hypocrite opinion, Arthur is a true gentleman. This is not a surprise because she raised him to be that way.

"How are you going to make it up to me?" Claire smiles. She knows what the answer is but she likes to ask anyway.

"How does buying you breakfast sound?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"That's a start," Claire said, smiling back.

Chuckling, Arthur sits Claire down in a gentlemanly manner. Then sits down across from Claire. They made their order and talked some more as they waited for their food to arrive. "Though you look very handsome in that, I must ask, what's with the suit," Claire asked.

"You know me, I like to dress for the occasion also it's Valentine's Day," Arthur said with a smile.

"Even though it's early in the morning?" Claire asked with a smile raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Arthur said, giving a thumbs up which earned him a chuckle from Claire.

"Have you been dating anyone?" Claire asked.

"No, it's been mostly one night stands," Arthur sighs, each girl could never satisfy him as his mother could. The same is said with Claire but only if her son is unavailable and she can't ignore her powerful sex drive anymore. A sex drive she shares with her sister, nephew, and son. As well as her dear departed mother.

"Someone sounds unsatisfied," Claire smiles and rubs her leg against Arthur's. She looks around then said with a wink, "I'm to the bathroom, be right back," she looks around then slips under the table once she makes sure no one is looking. Arthur pulls out his phone and starts playing rock music from it. His dick grows instantly hard when Claire starts to unbuckle his belt then opens his fly and undoes the button on his boxers. When his cock flops out Claire wraps her lips around her son's cock.

His mother's slurping is being muffled by the music, it was only years of experience that prevented Arthur from visible moaning, but it's still difficult for him as his mother has a very skilled tongue and mouth. She also knows all his weak points. Hand underneath the table, he tapped his leg three times signalling for her to play with his balls.

As she kept sucking his dick and balls, she heard her son talking to a waitress.

"So where's your date?" the waitress asked.

"Restroom had to freshen up," Arthur responded.

"She should be careful, any single lady could try and snatch your away," the waitress teased. Arthur notices the waitress has a few buttons on her shirt undone. Allowing him to see down her chest.

Arthur chuckled in good nature tapping his legs in a certain beat like morse code saying that he's going to cum. "Can I get a soft drink please, I'm getting a little thirsty. Any brand is good for me," he asked and released his seed into Claire's mouth. He disguised his moan by pretending to clear his throat.

Hearing her steps becoming fainter, Claire got back in her seat a trail of semen on the edge of her lips that she licked off. "Now, that I got an appetizer, I'm ready for the main course," Claire smiles. They order their food and wait for it to arrive so in the meantime Claire and Arthur have small talk.

Once their food arrived, mother and soon eats their breakfast in peace, Claire was getting horny again as sex with her son was compatible with a drug, a narcotic she never wanted to stop. Arthur feels the same way. His mother's blowjob feels good but he wants more but good things come to those who wait.

As soon they finish their meal, Arthur gets up and walks towards his mother's side, "Let's head to your room," he said holding his hand.

"Let's," Claire said, taking her son's hand she puts her head on Arthur's shoulder on the way to her room. To everyone, they look like lovers rather than mother and son.

Immediately when they entered Claire's room and took off their shoes, the pair started kissing each other the second the door closed. Arthur makes sure the door is locked and Claire guides both of them near the bed. Arthur slowly lays Claire on the bed while he's still locking lips with her. As their make-out session continues Claire starts to take off Arthur's suit while he kicks off his shoes. Leaving only the white dress shirt on.

Arthur in the meantime is rubbing his mother's breast and crotch, only moving his arms so Claire can remove his blazer and tie. They soon stop kissing so they can catch their breath. "I see you are keeping up with your training," Claire said and feels her son's muscular chest. Her hands moved between Arthur's pecs and abs. She moans when her son slowly moves his fingers on her pussy. He can feel how wet she is through the fabric of her shorts.

"Well, you did teach me how important staying healthy is," Arthur said.

Claire smiles, "Show me how healthy you are," she said with a lustful smile.

"It will be my pleasure," Arthur smiles and starts to remove his mother's clothing. He did it slowly and once one of them was fully off, tossed them over his shoulder. He starts with the sleeve, turtleneck, shorts and lastly her pink panties. Arthur's cock twitches when seeing his mother's fully naked body. She's still curvy and tone after all these years. "I should repay you for that wonderful blowjob you gave me mother," he smiles and kisses her neck.

"Such a gentleman," Claire smiles and her son plants kisses down her body. When he reaches her breasts, sucks on the nipple once then resumes kissing down her body until he's at her pussy. Claire spreads her legs so her son can get a full view of her wet pussy that has a little fuzz around it. Arthur didn't mind. He moves his face closer and slowly moves his tongue on Claire's folds then sucks on her clit. He spreads her pussy wide and inserts his tongue deep inside her.

Claire arches her back and her hands instinctively latch on her son's head. She moans loudly as Arthur eats out her pussy which he did for Claire cums. "Now that you got me warmed up, stick that huge cock in me and fuck mommy~," Claire said panting.

"You got it, mother," Arthur smiles. He moves up until his cock lines up with Claire's pussy. He holds his manhood still. Arthur rubs his cock against Claire's pussy for a little bit then slowly slides it deep inside her. "Happy Valentine's Day mother!" Arthur moans and starts to thrust his hips roughly, just the way Claire likes it. He has a firm grip on her hips.

"Happy Valentine's Day son!" Claire moans and puts her hands on Arthur's chest. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back. She grips the bed sheets tightly. Claire can feel her son's gaze on her bouncing large breasts. Arthur licks his hips and wants to suck on his mother's tasty nipples. But he will do that later. Right now he focuses on moving his hips faster and faster. Getting his dick in nice and deep inside her. He feels her pussy getting tighter when his dick hits a sweet spot.

Getting an idea for a position from a porn game he played in the past, Arthur uses his thighs to push Claire's legs up and sit on his shoulders. Claire reaches up and grabs the top of the pillow her head is resting on. Moans of mother and son as well as lewd sounds of their bodies fill the air. "You're going to make me cum!" Claire moans.

Arthur gets fired up when hearing that and moves his hips faster. He only stops his hips when Claire's pussy contracts on his cock and she let out an orgasmic scream. Arthur moves his hips again so he can draw out her climax. "My turn to be on top!" Claire pants.

"Okay," Arthur nods. He pulls out and lays on his back. Claire instantly gets on top of her son then she remembers something. "Say right there son, I want to show you something, keep that cock hard, okay?" Claire winks and gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom. Arthur nods and strokes his manhood. He didn't have to wait long as his mother came back wearing a pink apron and holding a heart-shaped box of chocolate.

"So, what do you think?" Claire asks her son and slowly gets on the bed and crawls to Arthur with the eyes of a predator. She puts the box right next to her son.

"You look sexy, mommy," Arthur said then blushes and covers his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"You haven't called me that in years Arthur," Claire giggles.

"Well, I'm not going to say it again," Arthur blushes and looks away shyly.

Claire giggles again, "Well thank you, son," she crawls on top of her son and grabs his dick then sits on it. "Oh fuck I love having your cock inside!" Claire moans. Her hips move fast and roughly. She keeps herself up by putting her hands on Arthur's pecs. Arthur moans with his mother. His mother's tight pussy feels so good that he moves his hips. Causing Claire's pussy to get even tighter.

"You're doing so well son!" Claire moans and a lustful smile forms on her face.

"I do my best," Arthur smiles and moves his hands from Claire's thighs to her waist. He's surprised his mother's boobs didn't pop out of her apron yet, because of how wildly they are bouncing. But he doesn't mind. "I'm going to cum mother!" Arthur moans.

"Let's do it out, son! Release every drop!" Claire said with a smile. Arthur groans and he shoots out a large amount of cum deep inside her womb. Panting, Claire leans down and rests her head on Arthur's chest. "Give the chocolate a try, I made it myself,"

"Sure!" Arthur said and quickly opens the box then eats one of the homemade chocolates. "Wow, this is good!" Arthur smiles.

"Really?" Claire asked.

"Yup!" Arthur smiles and keeps eating the chocolate.

Claire smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Happy to hear that." Claire moves a finger around her son's chest. "I'm not satisfied yet son," Claire smiles. "I hope you've been working your stamina training because we are going on a marathon and don't worry they will be breaks in between," Arthur is happy to hear that and is glad he has nothing plan for tomorrow because he needs a full day's of rest after what Claire will do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rwbyknight for helping out with this story


End file.
